This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Maternal cigarette smoking is the leading preventable cause of poor pregnancy outcomes and pediatric morbidity and mortality in the U.S. Efficacious interventions have been developed for smoking cessation during pregnancy, but cessation rates are low, typically under 20%. Efficacious intervention to prevent postpartum relapse remain to be developed. In this project we will examine whether providing material incentives in the form of vouchers exchangeable for retail items contingent on smoking abstinence will increase rates of quitting and decrease relapse. We will also investigate how smoking affects fetal growth and assess women's knowledge about the harmful effects of environmental smoke on newborns and children. Overall, the proposed studies have the potential to contribute important new information on effective treatments for one of our nation's most daunting drug abuse problems.